NOIR DE JAIS
by Skleeter
Summary: [CH3]Hermione a perdu ses parents, et une envie de vengeance l'occupe pendant tout l'été. De retour à Poudlard à la rentrée, plusieurs changements bouscule les habitudes. Le désir de vengeance peut en venir a tout, même chenger en démon un ange...?DMHG?
1. La vengeance n'est que justice

_**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, qui trotais je l'avoue depuis un petit moment dans me tête. J'avais envie, toujours de faire une HGDM, mais que cette fois-ci se sois Hermione qui se penche du coté de Drago! Car oui quand on y pense c'est toujours ou du moins le plus souvent, Drago qui devient gentil! Bon c'est vrai c'est bien mais... Moi j'ai un penchant pour ce qui est noir et mal! (je le suis pas réelement! Faut pas s'inquiété!) Et donc, sa aurai été un peu stupide si je ne faisait pas une fic qui le représente! Mais ne vous inquiété pas, Hermione a (pour moi) un sacré caractère donc elle va pas non plus se faire embobiner facilement et tout! **_

**_OUh la la ! J'en dit trop! J'arrète maintenant parcequ'autrement je sens que vous aller me poser plein de questions! alors qu'ils faut pas! (enfin si parceque sa veux dire que ça vous intéresse! mais il faut aussi du mystère!) _**

_**NOIR DE JAIS**_

Le ciel était d'un bleu étincelant et cette journée de juillet. Quelques enfants jouaient dans le parc, ou leurs parents papotaient joyeusement. Le convoi drapé de noir descendait la pente accompagné d'une trentaine d'individu. Une jeune fille avoisinant la majorité terminait la marche des funérailles, la tête baisser. Passant le portail de fer rouillé pour enfin arriver devant de grands creux rectangulaires, la cérémonie put commencer. Le prêtre prononça une prière solennel puis se fut au tour des proches de dédicacer quelques mots en la mémoire des défunts. Plusieurs sanglots se firent entendre dont une vieille femme qui manquant de s'effondrer dut se faire soutenir du bras par son mari. Dix minutes plus tard, ils passèrent chacun leur tour lançant une fleurs d'une main et une poignée de terre de l'autres dans les 2 cercueils plongés dans les profondeurs du sol craquelé par la chaleur. La jeune fille habillée d'une longue robe de soie couverte d'une légère cape de la même couleur sobre, s'en approcha seulement lorsque tout le monde fut partit, étant resté à l'écart en leur présence.

Elle demeura de nombreuse minutes silencieuse, observant l'œil humide les tombes qui venait de s'élever à ses pieds. Puis elle se laissa tomber à genou, les mains sur le visage.

Maman… murmura-t-elle ; une larme coulant le long de sa joue rougit ; Papa… C'est si injuste ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement faisant partir les oiseaux des alentours

Elle jeta la terre qu'elle serrai négligemment dans ses mains d'un geste violent. Fixant alors les sépultures d'un regard pensif, elle se releva gracieusement, aussitôt un épais nuages cacha le soleil : une force surnaturelle revenant en elle dans cette légère ombre. Une lueur malsaine apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se redressa.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. La vengeance n'est que justice. Dit-elle avec une voix angoissante

Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage. Puis elle coura vers la sortis, sa cape virevoltant dans le mouvement. Sur son passage le nuage libera le rayonnement du soleil.

* * *

Alors? Comme vous savez que l'histoire sera plutôt noir. Vous savez contre qui elle va se rebeller? Attender vous à une histoire pleine de surprise! J'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais tous est en tête! Il faut simplment que j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire et se sera bon!

Laissez moi des rewiews! pour le premier chapitres c'est toujours important. J'aimerai quand même pas écrire pour rien!


	2. Trouble

_**Bien! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Cette fois ci un peu plus long, heureusement car j'ai qu'en même mis pas mal de temps à la faire! (surtout parceque j'était trop paresseuse, et que j'avais pas vraiment le temps et d'idée!)**_

**_Parceque, je veux quand même vous expliquer, cette fic là je vais surement prendre pas mal de temps pour la faire car elle est plus... je sais pas comment dire! Plus compliquer et psychologique! Je veux à chaque fois trouver les mots justes pour expliquer un sentiments... pour pas que vous confondiés! Et j'avoue que c'est vachement dur! J'arrive pas toujours (comme vous aller le voir!) Enfin pour faire plus simple on va dire que je veux que vous cernié bien les personnage! _****_(mais pas tout à fais! c'est ça que je veux! Alors c'est pas de la tarte: faut que se soit ni trop ni pas assez!) Je pense que les auteurs comprennent mieux ce que je veux expliquer (j'explique trop mal! ), car ils ont surement dut être dans des situation pareilles! _**

**_Mais bon, le plus important c'est qu'il y ai un nouveau chapitre, Non! Je vous laisse à votre lecture car je sens que je vous soule! Je suis même sur que y'en a plein qui ont sauté se que je dit là! (je reproche rien car c'est souvent ce que je fais quand je lis des fics!) _**

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

« Mince ! Mais ou est-elle ! C'est pas son genre d'être en retard ! » répéta pour la centième fois Ron

Harry tournait la tête à tout vu espérant la distinguer .

« Bon viens. Elle est peut-être déjà rentré et on l'a tout simplement pas vu ! »dédramatisa-t-il

« Oui mais… »

« Dépêche-toi ! «»ordonna Harry en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'emporter avec lui

Le train commença à sifflet signalant le départ imminent. Les 2 compères se pressèrent parmis les gens. Bousculant une silhouette sombre, Ron trébucha sur une cage entraînent dans sa chute celle-ci.

« Ron ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ! On va rater le train ! »appela Harry un peu plus loin

« Heu attend ! Je suis désolé… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens devant le visage de la personne encapuchonnée. Elle avait des cheveux brun broussailleux mais étonnement beau en l'accordement avec ses yeux marron qui étaient eux aussi ensorcelants. Et d'une grandes forces hypnotique puisque Ron ne put en détacher son regard. Il ne pouvait attacher 2 mots devant son étonnement.

« Tu, tu as tellement changé… »déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté Je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

Hermione eu un regard lourd de sentiments puis se retourna d'un coup sec entraînant un pardessus épais autour d'elle. Elle marcha à vive allure parmi la foule, gagnant les marches du train quelques secondes plus tard. Montant ses bagages dans le wagon, elle marmonna à elle même.

« Et il aurai mieux fallu. »

Harry revint auprès de Ron encore abasourdi par la scène. Harry était confus mais essayait de comprendre.

« Heu, c'était pas Hermione tout à l'heure ? J'ai aperçus son visage. »

« Je ne pense plus. »

« Hein ? »

« …Que se soit elle… »

« Attend tu peux m'expliquer ? »demanda Harry en fixant Ron

« Tu as vu ses yeux ? Elle… »

Tellement confus, il ne put continuer à parler. Il baissa les yeux pour chercher quelques choses d'inconnu dans ses souvenirs, puis il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami en aillent aucunes réponses.

« Je ne comprend pas…. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda l'endroit ou Hermione était auparavant songeant.

Le train s'ébranla soudain dans un sifflement poussif. Ron et Harry paniquèrent en coururent à la suite de l'engin. Mais, ils n'arrivèrent pas à le rattraper et restèrent seuls sur le quai.

Hermione s'installa dans la cabine des préfets, ne s'occupants pas du fait qu'elle ai manquer la réunion habituelle. Elle avait aussi reçu son insigne de préfete en chef mais n'avait pas la moindre envi de passé ses soirées à roder dans les couloirs du collèges. Alors attendant que Mc Gonagall vienne lui faire la moral sur absence, elle sorti un livre à la couverture cornée.

Brusquement quelqu'un vint interrompre sa lecture, une grande silhouette musclé se plaça en face d'elle.

« Tu sais que t'a pas le droit de venir ici ! C'est réservé aux préfets ! »ragea le blond

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas à son attaque il lui arracha son livre des mains, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Elle releva lentement son menton pour découvrir sans surprise son interlocuteur.

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Malefoy ! » interrogea-t-elle doucereusement

L'appelé se figea au contraire de surprise. Puis se reculant.

« Granger ? Mais c'est que t'a changé dit donc. » Lança-t-il

« Oui, et j'aimerai que tu me rende mon livre maintenant. »

Un combat de regards s'en suivit. Malefoy lui rendit alors le livre tout en l'observant puis s'assit majestueusement sur la banquette opposée. Hermione repris sa lecture comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption et Drago contempla le paysage mais ne put s'empêcher de l'épier.

« Alors, pas accompagné de tes amis ? »

« Non, et sûrement plus. Déclara-t-elle tout en continuant de lire »

« Ah ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? «

« Je ne crois pas me rappeler que nous sommes liés d'une grande amitié. »

« C'était simplement pour faire la conversation… Je… »

« Désolé de devoir refuser cet honneur mais je crains de ne pas être intéressé. » Coupa-t-elle froidemant

Il l'analysa de plus près tout en restant sur sa banquette. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changer physiquement mais c'était son allure qui avait changer, il y avait presque une sorte d'aura qui émanait d'elle. A la vue du titre de son livre, il sursauta.

« Hein ! »âcha-t-il sans le vouloir

Hermione daigna enfin lever la tête et sourit en voyant Drago.

« Tu es si choqué ? C'est pourtant une catégorie de livres que tu dois lire… »

« Depuis quand tu lis ça toi ? Et puis tu l'as trouvé où ? On ne les achète pas chez Fleury et Bott ! » déclara-t-il plus sous admiration que dégoût bien qu'il essayait de le cacher

Elle lui lança un regard lui conseillant de ne pas essayer de savoir, ce qu'il fit tout de suite ; il n'était pas du genre à écouter les autres mais là, le ton (je sais elle a pas parlé mais je savait pas comment dire autrement !) d'Hermione avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait son père… Et c'était bien la dernière personne à qui il voulait pensé !

« J'ai vu dans ton sac que tu as « la mort en potion ». Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver celui-ci… »dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation

« Normal, c'est un unique ! »

Elle prit une inspiration pour se retenir de lui envoyer une autre réplique cinglante, et se reporta dans sa lecture, ne faisant plus attention à lui. Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas une telle transformation même si il songeait à un peu plus se pencher sur la question pendant l'année qui allait sûrement selon son intuition être un vrai ennuie. Alors autant s'amuser un peu, et s'opposer à quelqu'un de sa taille… Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et empoigna son bouquin pour le lire.

Un peu plus tard le professeur Mc Gonagall entra brutalement dans le compartiment.

« Ah ! Vous voila Miss Granger ! Ou étiez vous ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »s'inquièta-t-elle en jeta un œil glacial à Drago

« Et ! Pour une fois que je l'ai pas emmerdé votre protéger ! » répliqua-t-il sous la défensive

Cette fois-ci il se prit les foudres d'Hermione, dont maintenant son seul regard faisait l'affaire.

« Désolé professeur j'ai eu un contre-temps. Et je voulais vous informer que je ne pense pas cette année, pouvoir assurer le poste de préfète en chef. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Miss, pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ? Vous qui l'année dernière ne viviez que pour ça ? »

« Et bien je pense que mes raisons ne concernent que moi. Et uniquement moi. Ajouta-t-elle voyant que le professeur allais lui demander de l'éclairer »

« Vous en êtes bien sur ? C'est une bien grande décision. »

« Sur et certaine. Je vous demanderai maintenant si je peux quitter cette réunion puisque je ne suis plus concernée. »

Elle lui remit son insigne qu'elle avait déjà préparé à rendre et empoigna son sac. (sa valise est dans le couloir)

« Heu, bien sur. Répondit McGonagall décontenancé lorsqu' Hermione disparu derrière la porte

Drago se retint de ricaner à la vue du professeur, c'était bien le première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état !

« Alors professeur ? Qui sera donc la préfète ? »demanda-t-il sournoisement

« Hum… Je ne sais pas encore. Les choix avait été systématique cette année mais en de tel circonstance je crois que je vais mettre un peu de temps… »

Elle sortit le pas lent, plein de questions la tourmentant.

Drago ne savait pas se qui se passait dans le cerveau d'Hermione mais il n'en était pas déçu. Il prit ses affaires et s'enquit d'aller faire un tour dans les wagons, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ah oui! j'ai carement oublier! On m'avais fais remarquer que pour les dialogues fallais que je mette des guillemets, c'est meiux. Donc je l'est fais car on me l'avais souvent dit dans ma première fic (un peu de pub ça fais jamais de mal!)

Donc j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça! By tout le monde! Et mettez moi des rewiews (j'arrive jamais à l'écrir ce mot! RRRRrh!)


	3. Première impression

_**Désolé pour ce grand retard! Mais bon faudra vous y faire comme je l'avais prévenu!**__** (Y'a que ça à faire de toute façon! Je vous controle! Niak niak!)**_

_**Bref! La suite est écrite (ce chapitre là je veux dire car autrment si vous pensiez que j'avais pris de l'avance... Pas vraiment!) Il est très, très court car je l'avais déjà écrit est puis je l'ai trouvé pas bien donc je l'ai réécrit et... **_

**_TADAAAAA! _**

**_Voila le chef d'oeuvre de même pas 2 page (Word) Mais il est bien écrit je trouve donc ça va essayer de compenssé! Et puis il assez cour ce chapitre car je trouvais pas l'idée à mettre ensuite donc j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre et envoyé! _**

**_Bon finish mon baratin et voici le chapitre! _**

**_NE PAS OUBLIER : LES RAR SONT EN FIN DE CHAPITRE!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Le train ralentit lentement dans un bruit grinçant, faisant naître dans les encadrements de fenêtres une vue complète du château flottant dans des ombres inquiétantes. Les portières s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres, jetant hors du train des centaines de sorciers débutants dans un brouhaha étourdissant. Les habitués se dirigèrent directement vers les diligences sans chevaux tandis que les petits nouveaux n'osaient pas s'approcher d'Hagrid qui leur semblait encore plus immense de leurs petites tailles.

Hermione attendit que les bruits provenant du quai s'évanouissent quelque peu pour pouvoir embarquer dans un carrosse sans être embêtée. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur la terre ferme, elle lança des regards furtifs sur les cotés en sortant la tête du wagon. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine d'élèves qui l'ignorèrent à son passage se qui l'arrangea. Elle ne put trouver de diligence vide sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Elle râla sur le coup puis décida de poursuivre le chemin au château à pied. Après tout ce n'était pas si loin, et elle préférait rentrée sous la pluie quitte à attraper un rhume que de partager son court séjour avec quelqu'un d'autre qui ne pourrai sûrement s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle avait remarquer, même si elle avait croisée peu de gens cet été, qu'elle exerçait une attraction sur eux, sans même le vouloir. Mais elle avouait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas, elle pourrait peut-être en tirer quelque chose… Qui plus est elle aimait désormais plutôt la fraîcheur de l'automne que la chaleur étouffante (pour elle) des diligences. Parcourant silencieusement son chemin le long des petites pierres rocailleuses, elle observa la silhouette de Poudlard qui s'élevait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle respira profondément, se repassant pour la énième fois les images de l'année précédente dans sa tête. Ceci était malgré tout un peu dur de devoir revenir ici ; cet endroit ou elle avait passé 6années accompagnées de ces personnes qu'elle n'osait même plus appeler par leurs prénoms. Plus rien ne serai plus jamais comme avant et maintenant elle avait pris sa décision après mur réflexion. Une nouvelle scène apparut devant ses yeux : elle était dans le cimetière, ses parents venaient de se faire enterrer mais elle se sentait plus forte que jamais ; une puissance magique revenant en elle. Elle se levait puis murmurait une phrase avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Quand elle s'entendit parler dans ses souvenirs, les paroles émergèrent aussi de sa bouche.

« La vengeance n'est que justice. »

Elle ressortis de sa torpeur, le même sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle sentit que ses cheveux qui était maintenant légèrement moins broussailleux qu'a son arrivé en première année étaient totalement mouillé, de leurs racines jusqu'à leurs pointe récemment coupé. Pendant sa rêverie elle s'était arrêter de marcher et elle s' aperçut que les lumières de la Grande Salle étaient déjà allumées depuis un bon quart d'heure. La cérémonie des répartitions avait dut être terminer. Pourtant elle ne se dépêcha pas pour autant et accéda aux marches de granit 5min plus tard. Les immenses portes de la Grande Salle étaient encore ouverte et celle-ci étaient bondée de fond en comble et assez bruyante pour lui donné la migraine. Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la table des Griffondors, qui ceux-ci la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Quand le son de leurs murmures parvint à ses oreilles, elles se retourna vivement, son regard imposant le silence comme elle l'avait fais avec Drago. Les chuchotements s'estompèrent à l'instant même : tout le monde choqué par une telle froideur et une allure si singulière. Quelques personnes qui étaient près d'elle purent voir son visage plus nettement et deviné son identité. Mais ils n'osèrent rien dire en sa présence de peur d'avoir encore à supporter son regard autoritaire.

Hermione continua son itinéraire pour s'installer en bout de table, coin un peu plus assombri de la salle. Elle s'assit avec grâce puis releva le menton pour affronter de nouveau les Griffondor. Le plupart furent offusquer par tant d'impudence et détournèrent les yeux, dépité. Un sourie mesquin apparut sur son visage. Elle se versa un verre de jus de citrouille tout en continuant de les observer. Maintenant s'étaient eux qui était décontenancé, bien qu'elle ne l'est pas été une seule seconde. Elle leva sa coupe vers eux comme pour les saluer.

« Enfin les amis, on ne ma salue pas ? »Déclara-t-elle solennellement d'une voix qui résonna en échos

Ils restèrent stoïque à sa phrase. Elle feignit alors l'incompréhension, une pointe de moquerie dans le voix.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure des secondes.

« On dirait que vous avez vu, elle marqua une petite pose ; ils étaient tous en haleine à ses paroles, un fantôme. »

Soudain le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discourt et le silence revint dans la salle. Les Griffondor en profitèrent pour détourner leurs regards d'Hermione. Celle-ci soupira exaspéré par leur attitude infantile. Elle considéra négligemment les dires de Dumbledore, puis dès sa fin elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'escalier du hall, elle ne su pas vraiment ou aller. Elle resta un instant debout devant la porte de la Grande Salle à réfléchir à son prochain emploi du temps pour la soirée. Elle se retourna promptement vers la salle qu'elle venait à l'instant de quitter pour y trouver son inspiration malsaine. Puis lorsqu'elle balaya son regard le long des longues tables remplies d'élèves bruyant, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci l'observait et n'essayait même pas de se cacher. Il lui adressa même un sourire en coin quand elle le vit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant. Elle l'affronta du regard quelques instants pour le lui signifié puis repris sa grande recherche comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption longeant de nouveau son regard le long de la salle.

Malefoy marqua sa satisfaction dans son sourire et ne broncha pas en poursuivant à son tour l' activité qu'il venait de stopper.

* * *

Et là c'est le moment des remerciements (ho la la!) Je l'avais pas fais pour l'autre chap donc c'est le moment! A vos clavier car je 

andouille cuite: Heu stepl! C'est pas toi qu'écrit alors... Me fais pas chier! (dsl je suis un peu vulgaire! mais avec elle il le faut!)

hanvu: Merci! C'est super simpa! Moi par contre j'espère que tu deviendra acro! Une fan en plus ne peu qu'être bien! Moi aussi faut que j'aille lire la suite de ta fic (j'ai lu que les 2 premier chap donc!)

setsuko: D'abord j'espère que j'ai pas fais de faute à ton pseudo! Et ensuite c'est pour ça que j'ai fais cette fic! Les Hermione noir c'est rare! Mais je pense qu'il faut un début à tout donc faut s'y mettre et peut être qu'après on va me suivre! L'espoir fais vivre!

jellyka: Exactement comme pour setsuko!

la carrotte: Heu! J'voudrais te dire un truc avant! Tu me fais pensé à ma soeur! Andouille cuite! Tu connais ou pas? Car elle harcèle tous les auteurs (qu'elle aime et li) Je veux pas dire que tu m'harcèle!pas toi! c'était juste pour tela décrir un peu plus! Bref tu lui ressemble un peu, elle m'a dis EXACTEMENT la même chose que toi sur mon chapitre! (au fait ça veux dire que tu ma déjà lu? tu a dit que je m'améliore!) Donc ça me fais super plaisir! Merci! Et désolé mais y'aura pas de réponse à tes questions, je supoose de toutes façons que tu t'en douterai!

buzame: T'es allé le cherché ou ton pseudo? Je demande ça aussi pour pratiquement tout les autres! C'est la grande question du jour!il est trop zarbie!Bref! (Tu me répondra!) C'est cool que tu aime ce coté sombre car y'aura que de ça, mêmea la fin bien que... se sera les 2 : Heureux et malheureux à la fois pour la finish de l'histoire! (vous avez entendu! ou plutot lu! très important ce que je viens de dire, vous verrez plus tard! Si vous devinez ce qui va se passer mais c'est pas sur du tout!) (J'ai l'impressioon que personne m'a compris là , tout de suite là. Mais c'est vraziment pas grave du tout!) (Dès que c'est plus la fic on ne me comprend plus du tou! Voila!)

langedesenfers : Et bah non! NA! tu saura pas! Du moins pas maintenant! Oh que je suis sadique avec vous! Vous avez pas de chance mais faus comprendre! si je dis tout y'aura plus d'interet!

Valalyeste: Sombre Hermion est le mot juste, mais pourquoi? (hi hi hi toi je te pose la question et aux autres je répond pas à leurs questions!)

EvertKhorus: Je file voir ton chpaitre! Enfin pas tout de suite mais... Bref! Je me doutais que tu préfererais cette fic que l'autre et ça ne me déplais pas du tou puisque je suis pareille! (je peux préféré une autre de mes fics ? J'ai droit?)

lamiss12: Tu l'appelle Drakichou? Mais c'est une fic noir! Arrete! Je vais avoir honte! Et puis on risque pas de voir beaucoup Pansy et c'est aussi mieux alors... Viens pas la remplacer! Ho et puis fais comme tu veux car je comprend qu'on ne puisse pas s'empecher d'extérioriser son amour envers lui!

akasha: T'es préssé dis donc! La vla la suite! C'est bon t'es calmé? (Ah jvous jure la drague ca peu être n'importe quoi!)

Jinny: Ah ah! Tu as lu l'autre fic mais tu n'as pas laissé de rewiews! Je t'ai prise! Aller t'as intéret à te ratrapper sur celle ci! (en plus peut etre bien que tu en a mis mais je m'en rapelle plus!) au fait tu préfère laquelle?

Elliana Asiae: Pas fais de faute? C'est bon? Bien! Et bah non tu vois ta perdu! Le suite est mme pplus courte!

* * *

Voila les amis! C'est terminer pour aujourd'hui! Et je voudrai vous demander quelques chose! si vous avez lu les RAR vous savez c'est quoi mais y'a des fainiant! oui oui! 

**_Donc voila! Je me demande ou certains sont aller pecher leur pseudo!_** Moi Skleeter ça viens tout simplement de...

SKEETER! Rita Skeeter la reporter! C'est bien trouvé je trouve comme je suis une auteur!

_**Bon voila ! A vous de me raconter la petite histoire de votre pseudo! Je vous atend !**_


End file.
